A Miracle?
by Saiyan-Princess522
Summary: Bra has been conceived - how will Vegeta and Bulma take it?
1. Relaying Information

A Miracle?

Relaying Information

Bulma got up from the bathroom floor, wiping her vomit-stained mouth. She had thrown-up, again. This was the third time today! She concluded at first that it must be a bug that she'd caught, though one could not know for sure.

She went over to the sink and washed her face. Her dizziness had subsided and queasiness gone. Bulma breathed heavily and slowly so she does not vomit once again. How could this be, she thought, I never get viruses!

As she dried her hands, Vegeta stalked in, arms crossed.

"Woman," he interrupted her trance, "are you finished spitting-up all you put in your stomach?"

Bulma sighed, "I hope so. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I've been feeling bloated as well for the past week! Look!"

She lifted up her shirt and faced sideways to the mirror. Vegeta came up beside her and stared at the bulge that used to be flat. He put a hand to it and caressed the spherical shape. He clenched his teeth and titled his head.

"Bulma," he asked, "are you…are you with child?"

She was taken aback by his question, "Wait, what – what do you mean?"

"I mean, your abdomen seems to have another life force in it. Have you been taking your pill every morning?"

She smacked her forehead, "Oh my Kami – I forgot to ask the doctor for a refill! Oh no, Vegeta, what does this mean?"

He smirked and faced her, put his hands on her waist, "It means, woman, you're expecting."

Later that evening, nine-year-old Trunks sat on the couch watching TV. His parents have been acting weird today. His mother was calling everyone she knew and telling the "big news" and his father didn't train at all – instead he sat by the window and thought quietly to himself. Strange, Trunks thought, why would they be so abnormal?

Inside Vegeta's mind, however, he was thinking about his unborn child. Will it be a girl or a boy? Will he or she take after Bulma or him? He recalled him and Bulma sharing that moment of intimacy that possibly conceived this child. They have been together non-stop since the Buu incident. He would never take life for granted ever again. They were intertwined with each other in passion, kissing lovingly and sensationally. The "magical pill" as he calls it that Bulma takes stopped any possibility of conception from happening – which he preferred.

It's not that he didn't want another child. It's just that he feared he wouldn't be a good father. He had already messed-up with Trunks – leaving him when he was an infant, not saving them from danger, not even thinking or caring about them. Why should he bring another being into this world if all he would do is be absent? Now that Bulma is pregnant once more, he has to man-up and be a father.


	2. Weeks

Weeks

It has been two months since finding out that Vegeta and Bulma were expecting yet another child. The concept has not settled in, though. Every time Vegeta snuggles up to Bulma, her growing abdomen gets in the way. However, he enjoys feeling the life force that they have created together in between them – like a complete set.

Trunks, on the other hand, wishes that his parents would stop ogling over this unborn baby and pay more attention to him. He always got attention from his mother but seldom his father. Now, the baby will screw up everything! He was the "special boy" in the family. Grandma and Grandpa got him loads of gifts and now he has to share it with IT!

Vegeta stared at his mate's expanding belly in amazement. He hadn't seen her pregnant with Trunks, since he left for space when she told him the news. Sometimes, when he is caressing her stomach, he feels a kick or movement within the protective womb. Bulma is very happy that Vegeta is going to be more hands-on as he can be.

Four months go by and the Briefs family is eagerly waiting until this child is born. Vegeta and Bulma are on their way to another sonogram, with Vegeta driving as best he can. That means, in Vegeta's world, the humans are getting in his way ever-so more than usual – and he needs to beat them all!

"Bulma," he asked, "tell me again what we are doing?"

Bulma rubs her belly, "We're going to see a glimpse of the baby. And this one will determine its' sex."

He looked at her, "You mean, the device can tell whether or not the child is male or female?"

"Exactly. I'm really hoping for a little girl – but you probably want another boy…"

"Not necessarily. Females are harder to take care of and more complex than males. Trunks was easy, when he wasn't annoying me."

Bulma patted her belly, "Well, whatever it is, I don't care – I'm just so excited!"

Vegeta smirked at her, "Me, too, woman. I'm glad we were able to conceive once more. I wonder why this didn't happen sooner considering every night we made love."

Bulma blushed, "Because, honey, I take birth control, remember?"

"Well if you've been taking it for eight years, shouldn't you have remembered to refill it?"

"Maybe I was busy being with my husband to remember!"

They both laughed as they pulled into a parking space. Vegeta ran over to Bulma's door and opened it. She got out uncomfortably and with great strife. He watched her struggle and winced when she went "ow".

"Bulma, are you hurt?" he exclaimed.

"No, the baby's just kicking, that's all."

His child was moving inside of her. This was what he missed out on with Trunks. He regrets so much that he wasn't there for the birth of his own son. They walked, well, Bulma waddled, into the building and hopped on the elevator. Vegeta kept staring at her belly.

Bulma noticed his glancing, "Vegeta, what? Haven't you seen a pregnant woman before?"

He looked away and clenched his teeth, "It's just so goddamn amazing, woman, that you conceivably carry another life force in you – my own offspring encased around your innards."

"Yes, honey, thanks for the gross picture."

When they got to their floor, Vegeta took Bulma's hand as she directed him to the room. Inside the office, other expecting mothers and fathers waiting eagerly to be seen. The two strode up to the desk and said they had an appointment. Bulma was given some paperwork to fill out, though the clipboard rested uneasily on top of her bulging abdomen. He sat patiently, as much as he could, waiting like the rest of the parents-to-be. Other fathers were not as interested in the conception and future of this child as he was. One wouldn't have thought that Vegeta would be so attentive a year ago. The Buu incident changed him drastically. A once heartless man turned into a father reborn. The change was almost too drastic, it seems.

They were called into the office after fifteen minutes of waiting. Bulma took a seat on the examination table while Vegeta stood beside her. He rested his hand on her belly and continued to stare at it until the doctor came.

"So," the doctor entered the room, "you must be Bulma and you must be the father? I'm Doctor Smith."

"Hello, doctor." answered Bulma.

"Hn." grunted Vegeta.

"So, Bulma, how are you feeling? Anything abnormal or different happening lately?"

"No, doc, just regular pregnancy woes, I guess."

"Good, glad to hear. Now, I understand this is your second child. Vegeta, are you the father of the first one, too?"

"Of course, idiot, why wouldn't I be?"

The doctor simply laughed at Vegeta's "humor" and replied, "Alright then, let's go ahead and see what's inside that basketball of yours."

He proceeded to ooze the sonogram gel on to Bulma's belly and massage it around with the wand. Vegeta tensely rubbed her shoulder as he was nervous as to what was happening. An image on the screen appeared and Vegeta cringed.

"What the hell is that?"

"Vegeta, calm down! It's our…our, what is it, doctor?"

Doctor Smith rubbed his chin, "If I'm correct, then this child is definitely a…girl! Congratulations!"

Bulma beamed, "A girl!"

Vegeta's frown intensified, "A girl…"


	3. Party Time

It had been a year since the Brief family had seen the other Z fighters. After Vegeta's brother came to visit, the gang just dispersed and went back to their individual lives. Bulma decided it would be best to invite everyone to Capsule Corporation to tell them the big news. Vegeta, on the other hand, did not think so highly of Bulma's idea.

"Woman, why do we have to tell _everyone_? Do you think I want to see those buffoons again? I've been quite peaceful here in West City." He barked.

Bulma, who was seven months along now, waddled over to the fridge for sandwich ingredients, "Vegeta, are you serious? What's the harm in a little party to celebrate? I was going to send out birth announcements anyways!" she retorted back.

Vegeta sighed, a remorse look on his face, "Bulma, what if…what if she doesn't make it? What then? Having everyone get excited about something that isn't even alive yet is risky."

Bulma slammed the door shut, "Why would you ever say something like that?"

"Because, Bulma, it's true! We don't know what will happen to this child!"

Bulma sat down and held her hands to her eyes, tearing up, "I know, but it would make me happy if for once in our lives, we could celebrate birth instead of mourning death."

Vegeta knew what she was talking about. His second death was extremely hard for Bulma to take, especially since he couldn't be wished back alive. But King Yemma gave Vegeta a third chance at life, since he so dedicatingly sacrificed himself for the Earth. He sat down beside her and rubbed her bulging belly, "Ok, the party may be planned. But on one condition."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him, "What?"

He frowned, "That I don't have to wear that stupid pink shirt!"

Bulma busted out laughing and Vegeta chuckled alongside her. Trunks, who was ten now, walked in on the scene. He crushed the juice box that was in his hand and stormed out of the room, neither Bulma nor Vegeta notice.

The Z fighters didn't know why they were called to Capsule Corp. or why there were pink decorations everyone. They all knew that Vegeta hated pink. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Chi-Chi, Oolong, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Piccolo all walked into the backyard. It was a beautiful June day. Mrs. Brief walked out of the house and got everyone's attention, "Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming to our wonderful home! Now, you are all wondering why you were asked to come here. Well, I'll let Bulma tell you for herself! Bulma!"

Everyone was confused as to what Bulma might have to say. She walked out in a green dress with her belly stretching every corner of the fabric, holding onto Vegeta's arm for support. All the jaws of the gang dropped to the floor.

Goku stammered, "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bulma? You're-you're pregnant?"

Bulma gleamed and rubbed Vegeta's arm, "Yes, we're expecting!"

Claps and cheers filled the air. Everyone rushed up to congratulate them, Vegeta ignored everyone's compliments. Trunks leaned against the doorframe of the house. Goten walked up to him.

"Wow, Trunks! You're gonna have a little brother or sister!" the nine-year-old was filled with excitement.

Trunks just looked away, "Yeah, well, I'm not so excited."

Goten's joy vanished, "Why not?"

His teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed, "Because! My stupid parents are paying more attention to it than me! I loved being the only child, now I have to share my parents with that THING!"

Meanwhile, Goku approached Vegeta, hand extended, "Wow, congratulations Vegeta! I was not expecting this!"

Vegeta took his hand with hesitation, "We weren't either, but, I believe my daughter will grow to be an excellent warrior, or cook like Bulma."

Goku shouted, "A GIRL? OH MY, VEGETA – YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE GIRL?"

Everyone's head turned and their eyes widened. Vegeta having a daughter? That's something NO ONE expected.

Chi-Chi asked, "So, have you thought about names yet?"

Bulma looked to Vegeta, who said, "We are giving her my sister's name, Bulla."

"SISTER?" exclaimed the gang.

Vegeta crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I had a sister. She died when Planet Vegeta blew up."

Piccolo spoke up for the first time at the party, "Are you actually going to be here for this child, Vegeta, or are you going to just walk out like you did with Trunks?"

Vegeta's anger rose greatly, "How dare you! You don't know _anything_ about my family, you good-for-nothing Namek!" Vegeta began to power up, wind swirling around everyone. Bulma rushed, as fast as she could, to calm him down. But, in the process, she slipped and fell right on her belly.

**WHAT WILL BECOME OF BABY BULLA? STAY TUNED FOR AN UPDATE!**


	4. Tension

Bulma woke up in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. The dizziness and throbbing in her head made it difficult to open her eyes. The continuous beeping of the heart monitor brought her back to reality as she noticed Vegeta sleeping in the chair beside her, arms crossed. She recalled him yelling, as usual, and then falling. Had she fallen that hard? Why would she be in a hospital if she tripped on a rock? Then she remembered she was pregnant. She jolted up, her oxygen mask snapped, and removed her blanket. Her abdomen was bruised and even more swollen then before. Her mind raced and jumped to the worst of conclusions. Was Bulla okay? Was she even in there? A doctor opened the door and walked in, seeing Bulma awake. Vegeta jarred into consciousness and stood up when he saw Bulma.

Both men were at her side, each with a different look of concern. The doctor looked at his clipboard and then his watch, writing down some notes. Vegeta took her hand and sighed.

"Woman," he murmured, "this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have provoked the Namek." She smiled at his apology, which isn't usual. He countered back, "But you shouldn't have intervened like that – in this fragile state!"

The doctor checked her vitals and told her she was free to go, and that they were going to monitor her until the baby arrives. When they arrived home, the house was quiet. Trunks was watching television. They were both silent and melancholy. Bulma laid the keys on the table and walked, or wobbled, over to them. Trunks looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Mom?" he mumbled. Bulma kneeled down and embraced her son. She let him sob into her shoulder and stroked his head. Vegeta took control of the remote and changed it to the news. He growled when he saw the headlines:

_Breaking news, 1 in every 10 babies is born with a disease doctors say is triggered by physical trauma to the mother during the pregnancy. It is said –._

Bulma yelled at him, "Turn that shit off! We don't need to hear that around here!"

Vegeta got angry, "Tell that to someone who didn't just almost kill his child!"

"Why would you be angry? You've killed children before, asshole!"

Vegeta couldn't believe she pulled that card. He threw the remote at the television, breaking it, and stormed out of the room. She forgot Trunks was still in her arms.

"Trunks! I'm so sorry, honey! There's just so much tension, sweeties. Mommy's alright, I promise –"

He pulled away from his mother, "It's okay, Mom…" He walked away from her, leaving Bulma alone.

**New chapter coming later this week! Review and recommend **


	5. Too Many Emotions

Bulma got up from the floor and waddled her way to her room. She fully expected no one to be in there, but found Vegeta staring out the window, his hands in his pockets. Of course, he sensed her coming and looked down when she appeared in the doorway. She awkwardly shifted her stance and exhaled to fill the silence. The dead air weighed heavy on her shoulders; each second that goes by she feels his hate towards her grow - those daggered eyes penetrating her mind.  
>Out of pity for her weak demeanor, he turned around, crossing his arms - trying his best to maintain an intimating look. Bulma avoided eye contact with her husband out of fear of what he might say. Just then, Vegeta dropped his arms to his side and his expression changed.<br>"All I have ever done was give you love, woman. I...apologize if I cannot utter those words to you, but you seem not to appreciate me - at all! Explain yourself...NOW!"  
>Bulma was hardly going to sit by and have all the blame on her, "Vegeta, all you 'do' to show your 'love' to me is sleep with me and stick around for your son. Now, I'm sorry if you are so delusional to the point where you can't differentiate presence of love or the act of love, but I can't have my son and unborn daughter grow-up in a house without love!"<br>"What do you suppose I do, then? Fuck you more? Because I would be happy to oblige."  
>She scowled and placed her hands on her abdomen, "Look at me, Vegeta, look at me! I'm pregant - with YOUR child, again! Please promise me you won't desert her. She's a girl; they're much different then boys."<br>His scowl deepened, "Are you saying that I will?"  
>"No, no, that not - "<br>"Because I think that's what you are saying!"  
>"Vegeta, stop!" she screamed, "Look at what's happening! Look at us- we're acting like children!" He crossed his arms and shifted his weight, "I'm sorry." he mumbled She scrunched her face, "What?"<br>A tear shed down his face as he looked at the ceiling, not speaking. Bulma, by this point, has grown impatient, "What? What now? What else is there you need to complain about?" Vegeta's eyes were now soaking with tears and he held a hand to his forehead.  
>"Bulma, I'm so sorry!" the noises he was uttering didn't sound natural, "I'm sorry I was a stone-cold killer! I'm sorry I murdered your friends! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and still continue to do! I'm sorry for leaving you when you were pregnant with Trunks!" He sank to the ground, heaving on his knees. Bulma, utterly shocked, knelt down beside him and held him while he rocked. "I'm sorry all I do is train! I'm sorry!"<br>Bulma didn't say a word. She was more afraid of this Vegeta than the one she had seen ten seconds ago. He was crying so heavily - as if he never cried before - he had been holding in his feelings for forty-five years. He only would shed one tear, maybe two; but now, tears were flowing freely.  
>She rubbed his back as he grabbed the bed post and ripped it off. He went full Super Saiyan, hair golden and eyes teal. Bulma was whipped away from him by the brute force of the wind.<br>As if he had been woken from an angered-fueled trance, he descended to his normal state as quickly as he left it. He looked around the room, at the shattered mess he had created, then at his beloved wife. "Bulma," he whispered, shuffling towards her, "Forgive me - "  
>She held him and embraced him as best she could with Bulla in the way, "Vegeta, you don't have to apologize. We are all under stress. Just be mindful when you power-up next time, ok?"<br>He held her for a while, listening to his heart beat slow down. Their breathing was in sync. "I don't know what came over me, Bulma. It's like...I lost all control and let my stupid emotions take over."  
>"Vegeta?" Bulma mumbled.<br>"Hmm?" answered her husband.  
>She tensed, "My water just broke..." <div> 


	6. Bulla Bra Briefs

"Ok, Bulma, on the count of three, you're going to push. One...two...three!"

Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. She had an epideral in her, but it hadn't kicked in yet. Vegeta was by her side, sweating bullets. He had never seen a newborn before, since he had opted not to be around them, and seeing her in pain threw him over the edge.

"Woman!" he cried, frantically, "Are you hurt? Is it me? What can I do?!"

Bulma angrily bit her lip and screamed, "Vegeta, you Saiyan asshole! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" There was another yelp of agony from Bulma. Doctors crowded around the vunerable woman, one waiting with a blanket. She squeezed the life out of Vegeta's hand, knowing it wouldn't hurt, which it didn't. The doctor asked for once last push, and there came a cry from a third party - one who just breathed in her first breath of air. Bulma was crying, out of pain and joy. She looked up at Vegeta. He was staring at this blood-drenched fetus that was his own. The baby was given to Bulma, swaddled in pink blankets, who recieved her with great care and caution. She wanted Vegeta to feel comfortable and not overwhelmed. She had a tuft of blue hair on the top of her head, which was accesorized by Bulma with a pink bow. Bulma caressed her delicate cheek and played with her tiny fingers. Vegeta just gazed with wonder at this infant hybrid. How could this be his child. She's so...beautiful.

Bulma raised Bulla up to meet her father for the first time, "Here, honey, hold you daughter." And he did. He took her into his arms and carefully rocked her back and forth. He needs to be delicate with Bulma since she is so fragile compared to him; he needs to even more with his newborn. Bulma watched him hold her, the look in his eyes, "Look at what we made, Vegeta. Look at our daughter!" She started to cry tears of joy. Her life was perfect now. What more could she ever ask of the universe.

"Excuse me, nurse?" she called out, "Can you please send my son in so he can meet his sister?" She motioned for Vegeta to hand the baby back to her. But, not looking up from Bulla's face, turned the other direction, and started walking away, rocking his child. Bulma was both happy and angry at him. she was elated about his reaction to her, but she thought she'll never get time with her if Vegeta's always going to be there. Nonsense! What was she saying?

Trunks walked in with his hands in his pockets, nonchalantly, "Geez, Mom, you were screaming like a banshee. Everyone could hear you from down the hall."

Bulma ignored his comment, "Trunks, meet your new sibling, Bulla."

He did not know the name of the child until now, not that he wanted to or cared, "Mom, she can't be called by her Saiyan name in school and stuff. Why don't we shorten it?"

Vegeta looked up from his daughter, "What do you suppose, son?"

He thought for a moment, pacing and cracking his knuckles, "How about Bra?"

The two parents exchanged glances of approval, "Bra." They both said it over and over; it had a ring to it - Bra Briefs. Trunks shuffled over to see her in their father's arms. He stood on his tip-toes and scrunched his face, "She's so...strange!" Bulma just rolled her eyes and looked at her two men and her daughter: this is what she wanted, and she knew Vegeta knew that.  
> <p>


	7. Daddy's Girl

"Vegeta? ... Vegeta, please come help me! Vegeta!"

Bulma's voice rocked the entire compound. She was referring to setting up the party decorations to welcome Bra home, and those that were particularly high on the ceiling. He was in her nursery, holding her, watching her as she slept. He played with her tuft of blue hair. He's happy to see so much of Bulma in her, but at the same time, disappointed that neither of his children looked like him. Both of Kakarott's children resembled that buffoon - yet another thing to add to his list of "reasons why I hate Kakarott".

Bra opened her eyes to show off their deep aqua color. Vegeta smirked, "Hey, princess."

He was interrupted by Bulma rushing in, hands on hips, "There you are! The party starts in an hour, could you please get ready?' She went to grab Bra from him when he grabbed her wrist and growled. She flinched and retreated back. He narrowed his eyes then hesistantly handed over his daughter.

"Thank you!" She took her over to her changing table and dressed her in Bulma's favorite outfit of hers. Bra's little legs kicked around in her pink velvet "one-zee". She placed a burping cloth over her shoulder and held her there, tapping lightly on her back. Vegeta remained in the room, watching their interaction. Bulma noticed his presence and mentally yelled at him for not going to get ready yet.

She awkwardly bounced Bra and walked over to him, "I'm glad you're here, you know."

He tried to think of something clever and blunt in response, but all that he uttered was, "Me too." He went over and kissed her on the forehead then stroked Bra's cheek with a finger - large in comparison to her small face. Vegeta proceeded to leave the nursery and head down the hall. Bulma looked her daughter, "Your Daddy loves you very much, Bra, always remember that."

Trunks was in his room with Goten, who had come over for a playdate. He was the only friend Trunks had since they were both children of the last two pure-blooded Saiyans alive. He appreciated Goten's not judgemental demeanor, and was happy to have someone other than his father to spar with.

Goten's high-pitched voice broke Trunks from his trance, "Wow, Trunks! You're a big brother now!"

His friend looked down at the carpet, "Hn."

Oblivious to his reaction, Goten continued, "Aw, man, the cake your grandma made looks soooo good! I can't wait to eat that!" He just ignored the other demi-Saiyan and rolled his trucks around with his finger, pouting at the fact that his parents don't pay as much attention to him as they used to. If Trunks wanted to go to the park, he would have to go alone since both of them just had to watch Bra. He didn't understand why it took two people to watch a baby; all it does is eat, sleep, and poop.

The party was all set up for. Pink seemed to consume the entirety of the compound - inside and out. Goku and his family where the first to arrive, minus Goten since he was already there. They were transmissoned into the kitchen where Vegeta stood picking at the platters of food, unbeknowngst to Bulma.

Goku grinned at his long-time rival, "Hey, Vegeta!"

He didn't pause his nibbling nor respond, "Your house looks...great! There's so much...pink!" He was about to say something along the lines of Goku being a bumbling idiot when all of them heard a soft whimper that seemed to grow louder and louder. Vegeta seemed to bolt upstairs, gusts of wind following, leaving the Son family with a lot to comprehend. When he reached the nursery, Bra was alone in her crib, flailingly rapidly. He ran over and picked her up, bouncing her. She screamed at such high frequencies so close to his ear, Vegeta thought it was going to start bleeding.

He was nervous. His child was yelling so loudly and he didn't know why or what to do. As if his prayers were answered, Bulma walked in, hearing the screams, "Vegeta!"

He was still bouncing her around the room, "I don't know what's going on! I heard her scream and so I came in here - now she won't stop!" Bulma reached and grabbed the baby, this time he let her. She sat down in the plush chair and lifted her shirt and bra, exposing her swollen breast. Bra began to find her way to her source of salvation. Vegeta's eyes widened and he swallowed whatever had risen.

The two made their way downstairs, stopping in Trunks' room to get the boys. Bra snoozed on Bulma's shoulder, occassionally sneezing or coughing, scaring the wits out of Vegeta. The whole gang finally arrived and was in the backyard, since everyday in West City was a beautiful one. Mrs. Briefs continued to serve platter after platter to her guests.

The three of them appeared and Bulma called out, "Hey guys!"

As if in sync, everyone rushed to see the two-day-old baby. Vegeta's protective instincts flared but he knew no one here would ever deliberately hurt her. When Bra started to whimper again, he panicked. He didn't want his wife to whip out her breast in front of everyone, and he didn't want to hear those screams again. But, to his surprise, they just cooed and giggled at her. The festivities went on and he continued to keep a close eye on her. When Bulma handed her over to him, life seemed to pause as they watched this not-so-delicate-man handle a six-pound baby.

Vegeta loved holding her, but he got embarassed in front of his former enemies. He turned his back to them as he skillfully held her on his shoulder with one hand, and reached down to get food with the other. Bra awoke from her intermitten slumber and giggled when she realized who she was with. Even though she looked like Bulma, they could tell she was going to be like Vegeta. 


	8. Shifts

CHECK OUT MY BLOG!

My friends can't understand this new me. That's understandable, man, but think how bananas you'd be - you'd be an animal, too.  
>- Eminem "Going Through Changes"<p>

The party continued on into the evening and everyone contiuned to coo over baby Bra. Vegeta held her for the entire evening, unless handing her over to someone else. When it came time for Goku to ask for permission, he just laughed.

"I should let you," he bellowed, "my long-time rival who stole my honor and crushed my pride, the man who disrespected me and humiliated me, hold my newborn child?" By this time, the whole gang has heard these speeches before. Now they're just curious to see if he would actually let him. Goku just shrugged at his friend's bluntness, "Well, yeah, ideally..." Bra was wide awake during this semi-misunderstanding and was squirming in her suit. Nonetheless, Vegeta handed her over, watching Goku's hands to make sure she doesn't slip out from his loose grip.

Vegeta didn't understand why no one trusted him or they were suspicious of his behavior. He felt as if he were going insane with the paranoia surrounding a baby. He wasn't here for Trunks' first months, nor for his first year. He had progressed rapidly due to his Saiyan genetics, and by the time he reached his second birthday, he was talking and walking like anybody else, just with a child's demeanor. He wasn't sleeping right. when he did nod off, it was in Bra's nursery, not his bedroom. Bulma didn't mind. She was still sore from childbirth so sex was out of the question. There was this force driving him to his daughter, a connection so deep, it rivaled Bulma's maternal bond.

Goku handed her back over to him and Vegeta retreated back to his seat, mainly to eat. He just so happened to be at the same bench as 18, who had her arms full with Marron, who turned five recently. They awkwardly acknowledged each other, knowing that they both were once blood-thirsty killers now holding their respective children in a very human-like fashion.

Vegeta shifted on his side of the bench, "Don't get used to this, you tin can."

18 rolled her eyes, "Yeah, uh...same here?"

Bulma trudged over to her husband, holding out her hands, "There's my baby girl!"

Without knowing, Vegeta growled and coiled Bra tighter into his arms, eyes fixed on Bulma. "Vegeta!" she yelled, "For Kami's sake, stop doing this! You're acting like a child. Anyways, we know that won't change..." She glanced over at 18 as if to be validated, only to get a stoic, unreadable expression from the android.

The party had, finally, come to a close and Bulma trudged into her bedroom to find Vegeta with his head in his hands hunched over on the bed. He seemed to be breathing unevenly and jaggedly. Bulma finished tying her hair in a ponytail and sat beside him, rubbing a hand on his spine-petruded back.

"Sweetie?" she cooed at him, "Are you alright?"

She recieved no answer nor could she she his face that was hidden from her, so she continued, "Did you each too much today, or does your head hurt? Maybe aspirin would help." She started to get up and walk to the bathroom when his hand grabbed her arm. She looked down to see Vegeta looking at her with a tear-stained face. 


	9. Soothe

Just because I'm losing Doesn't mean I'm lost Doesn't mean I'll stop Doesn't mean I'm across Just because I'm hurting Doesn't mean I'm hurt Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved No better and no worse - Coldplay "Lost!"

Bulma felt a heartstring pulled as she stared bewildered at Vegeta. What had he been hiding from her?

"Honey?" she knelt down on the ground, taking his hand, "Baby, what's wrong?"

He cupped his mouth with his other hand and breathed a couple of even breaths, "Do you...do you ever feel like you're screwing up, no matter how hard you try?"

She furrowed her brows, "What-what are you talking about - screwing up what?" He pried his hand from hers and walked to the balcony, resting his arms on the railing. The bitter breeze whipped his flame hair and his shirt ruffled. She joined him, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Vegeta swallowed hard, "Do you think...I'll be a good father?" She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Bulma smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Vegeta, I know you are a good father! Why are you having doubts?"

************  
>My baby girl keeps gettin' older I watch her grow up with pride People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me They just don't see my real side I act like shit don't phase me,<br>Inside it drives me crazy My insecurities could eat me alive But then I see my baby Suddenly I'm not crazy It all makes sense when I look into her eyes - Eminem "Hailie's Song"

It was now Bra's first birthday. Vegeta was still anxious and as paranoid as ever, despite numerous attempts to deal or cope. Bra was already walking and running off faster than he would have liked. This must have been what Trunks was like. He guilted himself and played victim constantly for his past mistakes. He loved Bra so much, but in a way that he just wanted to hold her and never let go. He didn't want her to grow up. She'll start going to school, then dating, and soon, having children of her own - right before his eyes. He wouldn't even know it hit him.

Her eyes were still that same mesmerizing aqua blue that he fell in love with, only they were on her mother's face. He depicted himself a crazy man, a monster, who would create monster children with his Bride of Frankenstein wife. So far, everything seemed to turn out alright. Bulma deeply worried if he was suffering from some sort of depression or PTSD from all his years suppressed by Freiza. He just ignored her petty worries - Saiyans don't get "depressed".

He walked into Bra's nursery to find her playing on the ground with Bulma. She was throwing toys around the room and stomping on her dolls, despite Bulma's protest. "No! Bra...!" Her mother grabbed the toys as quickly as she could before her infant could reck them. Vegeta came towards them and scooped up his daughter in his arms in order to salvage the expensive toys they buy. She started to whimper even though she was being held by her beloved Daddy.

Bulma rose to her feet and started to gather the toys while Vegeta bounced Bra on his chest. He was spaced thinking about other things when she lifted herself from his hard exterior and looked him in the eyes. He waited patiently for her to do something. When she continued to stare at him, he started to grow impatient, as Vegeta would normally do. She pressed her little lips together and furrowed her brows, as if she were going to belch. Instead, she uttered these simple, but meaningful first words to her father, "Yor da best, Daddyyyy!"

He stared wide-eyed at his one-year-old until she grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug, which he was most happy to return.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Go to my profile page for links to my blog and Twitter :)


End file.
